Starship
thumb|300pxStarship 'est une comédie musicale jouée pour la première fois 11 au 23 février 2011 à l'Hoover-Leapen Theater de Chicago. Elle a été postée sur Youtube le 30 avril 2011. Elle est produite directement par la Team StarKid. Le script a été écrit par Matt et Nick Lang, Brian Holden et Joe Walker et la pièce réalisée par Matt Lang. Les chansons ont été composées par Darren Criss . Histoire Résumé Dans un futur lointain, sur une planète habitée par une race d'insectes géants, nous faisons la connaissance de Bug. Il semble ne pas être vraiment différent de ses congénères mais à l'intérieur, Bug rêve de quelque chose de plus. Même si il est un petit insecte géant, il a visité la carcasse d'un vaisseau écrasé, fasciné par la race extra-terrestre qui l'a un jour habité - les humains. Bug ne veut rien de plus que rencontrer ces créatures et devenir l'un des leurs. Il sait qu'il peut avoir ses chances. Et quand le ciel se voile par l'arrivée d'un nouveau vaisseau d'humains colonisateurs, Bug se lance dans une aventure où il va devenir ami avec les humains, tomber amoureux et faire face à des robots, des mangeurs de cerveaux et la Ligue Galactique corrompue. C'est une romance inter-espèces et une aventure inter-galactique que nous présentent les StarKid dans cette comédie musicale de science-fiction. Acte par Acte Acte 1, Partie 1 L'avenir est maintenant! Sur une planète lointaine, Bug aspire à être un Starship Ranger mais ces derniers sont quelque chose qu'il n'est pas... un humain! Mais le monde de Bug est sur le point d'être transformé et l'aventure peut commencer. Acte 1, Partie 2 Bug et Roach sont sur le point de passer devant l'OverQueen pour découvrir quel métier d'insecte ils devront faire durant leur vie mais leur rêves seront-ils réalisés ou bien détruits ? Acte 1, Partie 3 Les Starship Rangers ont débarqués! Quand la scientifique February de la Ligue Galactique de l'Exploration Extraterrestre (G.L.E.E) débarque dans le monde de Bug, tout commence à changer. Acte 1, Partie 4 Alors que la scientifique February à été capturé par des monstres provenant de la ruche de Bug, il est temps pour les Starship Ranger d'envoyer une mission de secours. C'est la mission du Commandant Up et de son équipe de héros. Commence alors une mission des plus épiques. Le Cast *Bug – Joey Richter *Up – Joe Walker *Taz/Bugette – Lauren Lopez *Tootsie-Noodles/Pincer – Dylan Saunders *February – Denise Donovan *Junior/Veeto – Brian Holden *Mega-Girl – Meredith Stepien *Specs – Julia Albain *Roach – Brant Cox *Sweetheart/Overqueen – Jim Povolo *Krayonder – Joe Moses *Neato –Jaime-Lyn Beatty *MisterBug/l'Annonceur – Nick Lang Les Chansons *I Wanna Be (chantée par Joey Richter et Brant Cox) *Get Back Up (chantée par Lauren Lopez et Joe Walker, ainsi que Joe Moses, Dylan Saunders et Julia Albain qui font les choeurs) *Life (chantée par Joey Richter) *Hideous Creatures (chantée par les Starship Rangers et les insectes) *Kick It Up a Notch (chantée par Dylan Saunders et Brian Holden, Jaime Lyn Beattie et Jim Povolo qui font les choeurs et une partie chantée par Joey Richter) *Status Quo (chantée par Joey Richter) *The Way I Do (chantée par Dylan Saunders, Meredith Stepien, Denise Donovan et Joey Richter) *Beauty (chantée par Brant Cox et le choeur) *Kick It Up a Notch (Reprise) (chantée par Brian Holden) *BeautyBeauty (Reprise) (chantée par tout le cast) Répliques (anglais) *''I wanna be a Starship Ranger ! Bug *''If you don't go out there and die for something I will kill you for nothing ! Taz *''Or that time you taught me calculus. Calculus was TOUGH ! Taz *''How did they expect me to pass all of those tests if I didn't know any of the answers?'' February *''Damn that G.L.E.E. they're always making twisted abominations of everything !'' Up *''-I though I was going to die as a virgin - Me too ! - Me too ! - Me too ! - Yeah, me too...'' Krayonder, Specs, Tootsie Noodles, Taz et Up. *''Ok idiotas, say something nice or I will kill you.'' Taz *''-My name is Tootsie Noodles sir ! -What the hell kind of name is that ?'' Tootsie Noodles et Taz *''One more comment like that and I'm going to wrap you up in a tortilla. And then I will eat you. As a snack. Maybe with some pico de gallo.'' Taz *''He eats eagles for breakfast, he sleeps in a bed of fire, and when Up cuts an onion, the ONION is the one who cry.'' Taz *''Lucky for me, God is dead. When you see him in hell, tell him Junior sent you''. Junior *''- Um Bug... I was wondering if maybe later... you'd wanna come over to my nest and I could tear off your head and let my larva devour your body ? - ... No thanks Bugette !'' Bugette et Bug *''Bug, you make me laugh like nobody else! Buguette *''He shot me with his circling buzzsaw...Sliced me right in half, vertically...Like hot dog style, not hamberger! ''Up *- Up, I don't think your problem is that a big of a deal! - What the hell are you talking about, soldier? Bug et Up *- ''But seriously, tell new mom to stay out of my room, okay? - Your privacy will be respected...But I found somethink that has displeased me...(JR's pot) ''Junior et son père *- ''Well, you see, the thing is I like this girl... - It's not Taz, is it? - No! - Good, I like Taz! ''Bug et Up Traduction ''A venir... Anecdotes *Certains StarKid ne participent pas à cette pièce, mais ont fait un caméo dans la vidéo d'ouverture de la pièce (une vidéo de recrutement des Starship Rangers). On y retrouve notamment A.J. Holmes, Chris Allen, Tyler Brunsman, Richard Campbell, Britney Coleman, Arielle Goldman, Devin Lytle, Lily Marks, Nicholas Joseph Strauss-Matathia, et Brian Rosenthal. *La producton de '''Starship a commencé avant que Darren Criss n'ait son rôle dans Glee (il avait donc certainement un rôle initialement prévu). *L'idée vient de Joe Walker, qui a suggéré à Darren d'écrire une parodie musicale de Starship Troopers. *'Starship' est la seule pièce des StarKids à avoir eu une version DVD disponible à l'achat sur le site Ann Arbor T-Shirt Company. *Il y a eu des rumeurs à propos de scènes coupées par rapport à la version du DVD et celle sur Youtube, incluant plus de scènes entre Krayonder et Specs et une conclusion au couple Up/Taz mais elles ont été démenties par la Team StarKid. Galerie Bug.jpg|Bug (Joey Richter) bugs.jpg Starship 3.jpg|Starship Taz (Lauren Lopez) et Commandant Up (Joe Walker) taz krayonder tootsie spec.jpg|Tootsie Noodles (Dylan Saunders), Specs (Julia Albain), Taz (Lauren Lopez) et Krayonder (Joe Moses) Bug Roach.jpg|Bug (Joey Richter) et Roach (Brant Cox) Tumblr ll5ybjylBX1qk2dtso1 400.png|Taz (Lauren Lopez) jr.jpg|Junior (Brian Holden) Tumblr lol6uqbuDG1qmnspjo1 500.jpg|Dans les coulisses de Starship Vidéos Catégorie:Les Spectacles